


Thanatophobia

by Villa_S_Queen



Category: Henry Stickmin Series (Video Games)
Genre: After TK ending, Hehe angst go burrr, Other, RHM is gonna kill em all, Reg is truamatized, Some Fluff, henry's trying his best
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 21:48:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29339322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Villa_S_Queen/pseuds/Villa_S_Queen
Summary: After TK Henry has noticed a certain pattern in Reginald's behavior. That is that he scares him. In an effort to make things up to him he uses the help of his Right hand Women and fellow thief Ellie but RHM might not take to kindly to them being alone with his Reg.
Relationships: Ellie Rose & Henry Stickmin friendship, Reginald Copperbottom & Right Hand Man
Kudos: 23





	Thanatophobia

Henry sighed softly as he fixed his tie. He had come to take notice of Reginald’s recent behavior and it was...odd to say the least. His own Right hand women had taken notice as well much to the fury of RHM. It was clear he held a grudge against Henry whether it be for his own issues regarding the new Chief or because of the fear Reginald holds for him.

“He ran out again...for someone so enamored with his pride he has no shame in running away from me..It was kinda funny at first but if I don't fix it soon RHM might just kill me…”

He ranted on to Ellie as they looked out onto the dark void of space. Even as the leader of an entire clan didn't make space feel any less lonely. 

“Come on Henry, you're their Chief. If they don't like something about you then that's their loss.”

Ellie didn't understand. It wasn't a matter of Boss vs employee it was about the fact that Reginald had every right to be terrified of him. He wasn't proud of that. Knowing that he was the cause of such turama made his stomach turn. He wanted the former leader’s respect not his fear. If only he was able to show him he wasn't a threat, but that was nearly impossible with his Right hand man hanging over him 24/7.

That was a whole other issue in itself.

“You don't get it El...It's not even that I give him a little fright as his Boss...my image keeps him up at night! My very existence is what scares him…”

EllIe nodded seeing the hurt this caused him. It was clear this was taking a toll on Henry and she wanted to help.

“Hey. How about we work something out with him? You know? Make amends?”

She watched as Henry stared off into the distance before a smug smile spread across his face.

“Ellie you’re the best.”

.  
.  
.

The crackle of the intercom startled Reginald awake as he quickly fixed his frazzled state. He listened in trembling slightly as he got dressed. 

“Mr.Copperbottom please come to the front steering deck.”

He shivered frantically doing up his tie. It was slooply thrown on along with the rest of his outfit. His usual professional attire now a worn up mess. It was a clear contrast to his life motto of “Presentation is Everything”.

“The Chief and I would like to have a word with you.”

He gulped in fear as his Right hand came up behind him, placing a comforting hand on his shoulder. He relaxed slightly knowing that he would be there to protect him as always. 

“Please come alone.”

Oh dear. The intercom crackled once more as the Right hand women ended the call. Reginald was trying to not fall over himself as he turned to RHM.

“He’s gonna kill me! He’s finally had enough toying with me and now he’s gonna have his Right hand lure me out so he can tear me apart!”

He pulled on his mustache shaking uncontrollably, hardly able to keep himself from hyperventilating as he looked to his Right hand.

“Hey! Hey. It’s gonna be okay. You know I’ll-”

He shook his head and he pulled Right closer.

“No. No...Please no…”

He pressed his still living hand against his cheek loving the feeling of his warm skin cressassing his. He soaked up as much of that feeling as he could giving him a sense of safety and satisfaction. He sighed looking to the metal arm wrapped around his waist.

“I’m not taking that risk. Not ever again my dear..”

He planted a soft kiss on RHM’s palm. He couldn't bare the thought of losing the man he loved to that monster. The fear of losing him was greater than the fear haunting him each time the Chief called upon him. 

RHM looked to him with a regretful frown. If only he was stronger, maybe then he wouldn't have lost to the thief. If he hadn't Reginald would still be incharge without fearing for his very life. He swore to himself, If Henry ever tried anything…

He won't hesitate to kill him.

“I’ll be right back Righty…”

Reginald removed his trembling hand from RHM’s squirming out of his grasp. He looked back to him with a half smile as he started his way to the front deck.


End file.
